Morning train
Lead vocals: 9-Volt Backing vocals: Chris and Pui (The African-American siblings) Transcript Marion Raven: We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H. We are, We are… (W.I.T.C.H.) There is a place where darkness reigns We've got the power to fight back. We save the day, united five as one. We can become more than you know, The heart will lead the way to what we can control Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite! We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, We are... (W.I.T.C.H.) We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H We are, We are... (We are, we are, we are) (We are, we are, we are) We fight for life, we fight for truth, this is our revolution In day and night, we have the strength and courage With open eyes, we find the light, Together we will have the power to control Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite! We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, we are... (W.I.T.C.H.) We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, We are... Our world is more than we see There's danger that lies beneath We fight to protect the free (Water, Fire, Earth, and Air) To protect the free... (Water, Fire, Earth, and Air) Guardians Unite! We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, We are... (W.I.T.C.H.) We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, We are... We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, (oh! ) We are... (uh oh! ) (W.I.T.C.H.) We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, (we…) We are... (are…) W.I.T.C.H! (We soon see Will and her friends awaiting our heroes at the Sheffield Community Center one night) Will: Just in time! Irma: Tonight, the band are musical guests! Tommy: That'll be amazing! Danielle: Hey look, there they are they’re ready to hit the stage! (And, they were) Ash: Ladies, gentlemen and guardians! Sakura: Please give a round of sound! Gordon: For our musical guest! Kerry: 9-Volt! (Will claps, we cut to 9 volt on stage) 9-Volt: I wake up every mornin', I stumble out of bed Stretchin' and yawnin', another day ahead It seems to last forever, and time goes slowly by Till babe and me's together, then it starts to fly 'Cause the moment that he's with me, time can take a flight The moment that he's with me, everything's alright Night time is the right time, we make love Then it's his and my time, we take off 9-Volt, Chris and Pui (The African-American siblings): My baby takes the morning train, he works from nine till five and then He takes another home again to find me waitin' for him My baby takes the morning train, he works from nine till five and then He takes another home again to find me waitin' for him 9-Volt: He takes me to a movie, or to a restaurant, to go Slow dancing, anything I want Only when he's with me, I catch light Only when he gives me, makes me feel alright 9-Volt, Chris and Pui (The African-American siblings): My baby takes the morning train, he works from nine till five and then He takes another home again to find me waitin' for him 9-Volt: All day I think of him, dreamin' of him constantly I'm crazy mad for him, and he's crazy mad for me When he steps off that train, I'm makin' a fool, a fight Work all day to earn his pay, so we can play all night 9-Volt, Chris and Pui (The African-American siblings): My baby takes the morning train, he works from nine till five and then He takes another home again to find me waitin' for him My baby takes the morning train, he works from nine till five and then He takes another home again to find me waitin' for him He's always on that morning train He works so hard To find me waiting for him